wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Third War of Ars Magus
Third War of Ars Magus (アルス魔術師の三戦争, Arusu majutsu-shi no san sensō) or simply the Fleet Wars (艦隊戦争, Kantai sensō) was a war that began when the Eggman Empire have conquered Planet Azure and transforms it into Eggman's own Planet. 'Prologue' 'Isara and Toshiya' As a small child, Tōya was orphaned after his mother, Suzuko Kagari, died protecting him during the Wadatsumi Mass Vanish Incident. In the orphanage, Tōya met Yuki Himezuru, and Hinata Himezuru. When Yuki came of age, she adopted the two of them. At school, Tōya did whatever he could to stop bullies from getting to others, which lead to him meeting, and befriending, Akira Kamewari - his future best friend. Toshiya and co. depart from their home Planet with the Uchiha Federation's Armada and arrived at Planet Azure. After Arriving, Toshiya and co. met Tōya Kagari and became friends. Under Eggman Day, approaching Imperial invasion, the inhabitants of Bruhl are forced to evacuate under the protection and assistance of the Uchiha Federation, Shisui no Mikoto and Shisui Gekko captures Welkin Gunther at gunpoint on suspicion of espionage, despite his protestations of innocence Welkin manages to escape and Toshiya and co. gives chase, still convinced that he is an Imperial spy. During the chase, both of them are spotted by the Egg Elephants and fired upon. Toshiya and the Gang retreat to the safety of the Gunther estate in the Bruhl countryside, where they meet up with Welkin's Darcsen foster-sister Isara. Eggman Walkers and tanks arrive and surround the estate. Toshiya, Welkin, Isara, and Alicia and co. manage to escape using the prototype tank Edelweiss, which was designed and built by Isara's biological father, a Darcsen engineer. They flee to Bruhl. After so many adventures, Toshiya's gang and the Gallia Army went to the Temple to debate the nature of the Darcsen Calamity and whether any of the legends represent what truly happened. The two Militia officers head out to visit the Valkyrur Ruins with Alicia, Ramal, and Isara but their jeep breaks down due to mechanical failure. While Welkin, Faldio and Alicia head to the ruins on foot, Isara and Ramal stay behind to repair the jeep. Unknown to them Selvaria, Eggman and Maximilian are also present in another part of the ruins. Rosie attitude towards Isara begins to soften. As they converse, Eggman takes the Imperial Sniper and leaves. 'Episode 1' Gale and King meet each other and form Demon Card to eradicate Demons and stop Dr. Eggman's assault. However, the two's friendship fall apart due to their different ideals. Over in Garage Island, he meets Sakura Glory and immediately falls in love with her. Gale states that those ten years were his happiest time as he raises his family. Then, he hears rumors about Demon Card. At a shop, Gale finds some necklace at the price of 5,000. The shopkeeper informs Gale about Eggman's Empire using the power of the Rave Stones. Later on, Gale tells Sakura that it is his fault that King has fallen. Sakura is sad that her husband is leaving her and her family. Before Gale leaves, the two hug one last time. Gale meets Toshiya and the Uchiha Federation. Nobuya smiles and asks Gale if he is going to come to the Uchiha's Aid. However, Gale tells him that he is going to stop Demon Card. When King asks what has happened, Gale asks them why they used the Dark Bring. King's men point their guns at Gale, and King tells his friend, politely, to leave. Gale explains that he went to Eggman for help, and the Egg Elephants arrived. Eventually, Dr. Eggman took control the Albana Continent and captured King's Mansion with the help of Prince Maximilian and turns everyone into slaves. Sakura Glory gets a letter about her husband while Cattleya tends to Haru. Sakura leaves her children to find Gale Glory. Eggman and Maximilian finds Gale moping and thanks Gale for making King's arrest a success thanks to the information at the Uchiha Camp. The Egg Elephant came in. Maximilian orders Eggman's Walker Bot to mercilessly at Gale and talks about how fate of the Raregroove in the hands of Eggman. Sakura appears and rushes to Gale's side. She tells Maximilian and Eggman to stop attacking her husband. Gale tells Sakura not to come near here. Maximilian states that King called Sakura here. Gale begs Eggman to spare Sakura's life. Completely disgruntled and annoyed, Eggman orders Maximilian to command the Egg Elephant to stomp on Sakura and Gale. Before Maximilian's Egg Elephant kills Sakura, Sakura accepts her fate as she looks at Gale's face for the last time. Maximilian's Egg Elephant struck a fatal stomping blow to Sakura, Gale and Sakura's memories flash from the time they first met to the time they got married. Sakura tells Gale that she is happy as they both remember the good times with their children. Sakura's lifeless body falls on top of Gale. After that, Dr. Eggman and Lyon have constructed the Death Star, the moon-sized Imperial military battlestation armed with a planet-destroying superlaser. 'Episode 2' Welkin and Squad 7 and Toshiya's gang assaults Bruhl and quickly forces the Europa Imperial garrison to surrender, liberating the town. Alicia finds Welkin at his old house, where he admits that Toshiya meets Isara in a silly manner and meeting Eggman's Army. This make Nobuya very scared of the explosions in the Past. Alicia comforts the Gekko Triplets by telling Nobuya he no longer needs to hold back his tears. Alicia and the united Armies travel to Ghirlandio, where they advance against Selvaria, Eggman army and the Imperials. Toshiya and Selvera meet for a Showdown As they battle, Toshiya recognize one other from the Imperial lab where they were held as children. Selvaria, being considered the most powerful, was kept at the lab while the rest of the orphans including Alicia were sent away to foster families. Selvaria managed to escape from the lab and was taken into the care of Maximilian. During the battle, Selvaria, fighting for Maximilian, begins to gain ground on Alicia. Nearly defeated, Alicia suddenly realizes that she has something precious to fight for as well: Squad 7 and Welkin. With their strength renewed, Kandy and Toshiya calms the rage of Selvaria with one last strike. Selvaria understands that she is of no use to Maximilian, but the use to Eggman. The Gallian and Imperial forces battle each other in the streets of Randgriz. However, Maximllian is able to seize the Holy Lance of the Valkyrur, a massive Ragnite weapon which was hidden inside the structure of Randgriz Palace, and equip it as the main cannon of the Marmotah. After demonstrating the power of the lance by demolishing a hill, Maximlian calls on the Gallians to surrender or be destroyed. Jaeger confronts Maximilian about his lust for power, but Maximilian replies that power is the only thing one needs. He also tells Jaeger that he executed Karl for standing in his way, and threatens Jaeger with the same fate should he prove disloyal. Marmotah fires on Randgriz, but is stopped by Alicia, who survived the explosion at Ghirlandio. Seriously weakened from her battle with Selvaria, Alicia faints after blocking a second shot, and is captured by the Imperials. Jaeger declares he will no longer serve Maxmillian and is shot. Welkin, Faldio and Squad 7 storm the Marmotah in an effort to save Alicia. 'Episode 3' Inside the Marmotah, Toshiya and the Gang engages the Imperials to allow Faldio and Welkin to search for Alicia. Faldio is shot protecting Welkin and sacrifices himself with a grenade to hold off the Imperials. Alicia is brought in front of Maximilian and he tries to convince her to join him but Alicia calls him a pathetic fool. When Welkin finds Alicia tied up on the deck of the Marmota, Maximilian attacks Toshiya and Hinata using the Artificial Valkyrian System drawing power from the Holy Lance. He frees Alicia and challenges her and Welkin to a duel to demonstrate the power of his superior technology.Angered by this, having felt that he had lost Hinata, Tōya lost control of the Original Grimoire, dispelling the G.P.S, and it spiraled out of control, an all consuming mist flooded out of his body, which overloads the system and injures Maximilian. Refusing to surrender, but was scared of Toya's Black Beast mode, Maximilian was vaporized and the Marmotah begins to collapse. The sight of Hinata calmed Tōya down and he lost consciousness. Later waking up to the sight Kuon and Mei; they went back to the Himezuru household in order to discuss what had happened. After the battle, the Eggman Empire and Gallia sign a peace treaty, ending the seven month Gallian War. Princess Cordelia is cheered by the citizens of Gallian in her coronation as Archduchess despite her Darcsen heritage being revealed. With the Miltia disbanded, all of the members of Squad 7 go their separate ways. Welkin, Isara and Alicia return to Bruhl, promising to live and honor the memories of those that saved the world. 'Battle' 'Calamity Trigger' When they arrived, Toshiya and co. saw the City taken over by Dr. Eggman. Toshiya discovered the burnt church only to find a girl with blond hair. Ragna the Bloodedge found a silent, lonely place. He lie down and took a nap. Toshiya asked the girl her name, which she answered Noel Armada. The nightmare was his recall from past – burning church, the lost of his right arm, his sister's kidnap by the Egg Fleet. He stared screaming in the dream and outside dream. He woke with head on Noel's knees. After the first look Ragna thought that Noel is his sister, Saya. She said to him that he had a nightmare and he does not look good and a doctor could take a look at him. She touched his right arm and she started to feel weakly. Ragna pushed her and ran away. Noel said that he is always running off without warning, and she realized that she met him for the first time.Ragna ran to the Cathedral and met his brother, Jin. Ragna is surprised to see him in this place. They started the fight. Battle result was positive for Ragna. Jin is surprised by the fact that he did not finish him and called him too soft. Noel and Hazama arrives in this place and both notice signs of a struggle and they suppose it was Ragna the Bloodedge. Noel wants to arrest Ragna. Toshiya and Noel Armada went through the Gate and into Cauldron and sees Nu-13 awakening mode. Suddenly, a dark energy of Seithr surrounds Noel Armada, and she enters an emotionless-trance and acts like a machine. She identifies Noel as an identical Unit. They introduce their Units and numbers. Nu says that Noel's existence is incongruous and recommends self-destruction. She rejects and they start battle. They summons their weapons. After few blows, Noel regains consciousness and she does not know what is going on and why her attacks do not work on her opponent. Nu renews her armor and wants to deal a final blow. Noel recalls her friends and the past from her childhood. Toshiya saves Noel from the attack with Ryuseken. Nu talks to him about the last time when she met him in Akitsu. Nu provides Toshiya and Noel Armada that they are only one for her and that she hates everything except him. She compares him to her. Rachel comments that nothing will change, and he still will be drifting in the crevices of time and only one what he will arrive is the never-changing ending. Toshiya and Armada faces Nu and Hazama arrives to watch this. they activated the Chaos Emeralds, but she faster stabs them with her blade and hugs them. Rachel says that this is a puppet show that goes on for eternity within a closed loop. Toshiya says sorry that Noel Armada is a Grandmaster of the Eggman Empire which she replied that it's okay. Toshiya says to Noel "I Love you Armada", Noel Armada and Toshiya kisses before the fall into the Cauldron with her to become one. Gimme comments that romance will make the Eggman Empire a friendly accepting favor. Nobuya, Kazuya and Noel Vermillion intervenes and tries to save them. Ragna recalls the past when he was with his sister and the words that he was unable to hear from her. Noel grabs Toshiya and Armada's hands and Nu falls alone to the Cauldron and Nobuya and Kazuya pulls Vermillion up from the cauldron. Vermillion, Nobu and Kazu calls them multiple times and starts crying. She notices their wound and runs for medicaments. Ragna is confused. Rachel comments that everything has begun to move and teleports to Ragna. She thanks him for killing all her time. He asks her who really is Noel. It turns out that she is the new Eye of the Azure, the Successor of the Azure, the Calamity Trigger. Rachel states also that Ragna's Azure Grimoire is an imitation, and Noel is the one who will inherit the true Azure. She senses something and teleports. Noel returns with bandages. Ragna says that she really looks like his sister, Saya. 'Continuum Shift' Toshiya and co. and Noel Armada heads to Mid Ocean with his Gigantic Armada. Upon arriving, Toshiya saw a young Silvite woman named Fina sailing through the night skies in her tiny Silver airship. Not far behind her, Valuan Admiral Alfonso is in hot pursuit under orders from Lord Galcian to capture her. Alfonso opens fire on and disables Fina's ship long enough to capture her before it plummets into Deep Sky, but just as she is being brought onboard his warship, Toshiya and his Armada saves the Fina and the Flagship picks up the tiny Silver airship. After recovering the moonstone, Vyse and Aika and Toshiya and Noel return to Pirate Island to find it obliterated by the Valuan Armada. Fina, Dyne, and his crew have been captured by the Armada and taken to the capital city, with the Albatross destroyed. What starts as a simple rescue mission becomes a struggle for survival amid a looming world war. Toshiya has an idea to get to the capital to save Vyse's comrades, using a froot loop to bait the legendary arcwhale Rhaknam and ride on it and crash land into Valuan's Capital. Upon going through the catacombs of lower city, saving the Blue Rogues, rescuing Fina from a rail car, and making a miraculous escape from the Grand Fortress (a history-making feat), the Blue Rogues return to Pirate Island, where Fina admits the real reason that the Empire would go to such trouble to capture her. 'Aftermath' Romary Asuno gave birth to Kio in a hospital in the City of Olivernote on Dens. However, his father Asemu has to go on his final mission as an Earth Federation Forces Pilot moments after he was born where he has to investigate a derelict ship before he suddenly went MIA, the military search party then discovered Asemu's AGE Device during their search and handed it to his own father Flit, which then passed it onto Kio. 13 years passed and Kio grew up to be a gentle young man. While riding on a car his friend bought, they encountered a Fleet of Eggman's Battleships with the Vagan leader Fezarl Ezelcant declared a full-scale invasion of Izumo as the final phase of Eggman's Conquest for the entire galaxy, led by a reawakened Zeheart Galette in his Ghirarga along with several Danazines, collaborating with the Vagans hidden on Dens with their Dorados in an attack on Olivernote. All this happened just after the defense fortress "Big Ring", who is under a different commander now, was destroyed by a giant Giant Whale Shark ship. Kio and his friends escaped on the car but he saw three children who were trapped, so he and his childhood friend, Wendy Hearts rescued the children and brought them to safety before being evacuated by the Dens Federation Forces stationed there. Believing the Gundam can stop them, he was nearly attacked by a Danazine before Flit came in with his carrier and Kio boarded it, only to reveal that this was actually the Core Fighter, one of the two components of Gundam AGE-3. After Flit asked the Diva to launch, the second carrier that contains the other component, the G-Ceptor was launched at the same time, allowing Kio to pilot the Core Fighter form the Gundam AGE-3 Normal by docking with the G-Ceptor in mid-air with Flit's guidance. It was then that he realized why Flit bought Kio the MS Battle Simulator while he was a little kid, it was to prepare Kio for the time that he inherits the Gundam AGE-3 for himself to protect his home and the ones he cherish, something that Flit and Asemu once did in their own generation. Fighting together for the first time, Flit, Asemu and Kio lead the Dens Federal Forces and the Bisidian in a successful attempt to recapture the Federation's main base on the moon from the Vagans. After Asemu locates and destroys the EXA-DB to ensure that neither side claims it, the Dens Federation and the Vagans focus all their efforts in one final battle at Dens' orbit. The Mechon Empire and the Dens Federation are teaming up to stop the Devil Bionis Gundam and Dr. Eggman from destroying Dens, only to be stopped by Kio, Asemu and Yurin's words, which urge him to forgive the Vagan. After the conflict ends, the humanity had gathered the data from the AGE System and the EXA-DB to create the Everse System to nullify the Mars Rays, and Mars Sphere became a safe place to live. 37 years later (201 A.G.), Flit becomes remembered as a savior who united all mankind for a brighter future. But Eggman says that with Vagan out of the way, he can continue in his creation of the Eggman Empire while Noel Armada have given birth to twins sons, Mamoru and Kyoto Kasshu and twins girls, Rain and Sky. Category:Wars Category:Events